golantheinsatiablefandomcom-20200214-history
Shame on Pee
Shame on Pee is the third episode of season one of Golan the Insatiable. It is the third episode overall. Synopsis Dylan falls in love with a new student at the school, but at the same time, she develops an humiliating secret issue with wetting the bed. Plot A new kid named Swingley joins Dylan's class, and the teacher seats him next to Dylan. He holds his breath while drawing a map of the United States on his chest, and passes out, which Dylan thinks is badass. But then the sprinklers go off and the classroom is flooded and the teacher says Dylan wet the bed... and Dylan wakes up, having wet the bed. She wants to wash her sheets, but Carole is using the washing machine for another purpose. So Dylan kills her sheets and dumps them in a swamp, where she sees an old man dumping a body. Later, Dylan nominates Swingley to be an acolyte in the Cult of Golan. However, Golan would rather induct Keith, hoping Keith will invite him to his Sick 17 birthday party. Dylan is going to use her veto gnome to block Golan's nomination of Keith, but then Golan threatens to expose Dylan as a bed-wetter, so Dylan relents. Later, Keith and Alexis are driving in Keith's car, planning the guest list for his party. One of the tires gets shot with an arrow, and the car crashes, with Keith and Alexis being thrown from the car and land at a pagan ceremony Golan and Dylan have set up to induct Keith. After telling Keith he's in the cult, Golan hints that he wants to be invited to Keith's party, and Keith mocks him. Dylan accuses Golan of embarrassing himself, so he outs her as a bed-wetter, which leads Keith and Alexis to mock her. When Golan makes a joke about Dylan, Keith decides to invite Golan to the party as the mandatory "funny guy," since the previous funny guy had recently died. Later, Golan is sleeping while Dylan draws her plans to get Swingley into the cult. In a shocking twist, Golan wakes up and finds the bed is wet, even though Dylan wasn't in it. Dylan realizes it was Golan who was wetting the bed all along, and she threatens to tell Keith unless Golan agrees to let Swingley in the cult. Dylan abducts Swingley, who says he thinks she's pretty. Meanwhile, Keith and Alexis prepare for Keith's Sick 17. Keith's father, however, is not impressed with their plans, and says that if the party doesn't make it onto the local news, Keith will be dead to him. (And Keith's dad isn't the only one who is desperate for the party to make the news.) Later, Dylan presents Swingley for induction into the cult, but Golan is preoccupied with getting ready to attend Keith's party. Golan and Dylan each get annoyed at the other for not paying attention to what they thought was really important, and Dylan again threatens to reveal that Golan wets the bed. When Swingley hears that, he laughs at Golan, and a demon called a shamunculus (shame homunculus) gets released from inside Golan. The demon flies around the room scaring everyone, then possesses Swingley. He says he's going to tell everyone that Golan wets the bed, which will cause Golan's shame to grow until the shamunculus is powerful enough to kill Golan. But Golan kills Swingley, and leaves. Dylan begins bricking up the body behind a wall in the basement, but then it turns out Swingley is still alive, and asks to be released. Dylan lets him out, but it turns out he's still possessed by the shamunculus. Golan is getting a spray tan in preparation for the party, while Dylan chases after Swingley. Golan sees this, and joins the chase (while carrying his gift for Keith, a live shark in a plastic bag full of water). They catch up to Swingley, but then the shamunculus jumps to a new host, an old man, and then to a new new host, a pigeon. Swingley realizes the pigeon will go to Keith's party to humiliate Golan, so the three of them go there to look for the shamunculus. It has possessed one of the partygoers, and can be identified by its red eyes, but they can't be seen because everyone is wearing 3-D glasses. Meanwhile, Keith and his dad are both upset that the party isn't on the news, and Keith's dad disowns him, so Keith calls the party off. This disappoints Golan, who releases the shark. It then attacks one of Keith's friends, so Keith calls the local news. When Keith's dad finds out about this, he regains his respect for his son, and calls off his plan to adopt an orphan. When a reporter interviews Keith about his sick party, Keith calls Golan over to give him credit. But it turns out the shamunculus has possessed Keith, and finally reveals to everyone that Golan is a bed-wetter. Everyone at the party laughs at Golan, and the shamunculus leaves its host, growing huge and powerful from Golan's shame. It begins destroying everything, including the news helicopter, a piece of which falls toward Dylan. Swingley acts as a human shield to protect her, and gets hit by the debris himself. This leads Dylan to admit she like likes him, thereby rejecting her embarrassment about her feelings. That weakens the shamunculus slightly, and Dylan convinces everyone at the party to admit their own secrets and stop being ashamed of them, causing the shamunculus to get smaller and smaller. Finally, Golan is about to finish the demon off by admitting he wets the bed. However, at the last moment the shamunculus is eaten by the shark, so Golan denies everything and declares himself the coolest, because he now knows everyone else's secrets. Dylan thinks Swingley will be her boyfriend now, but it turns out that he already has a boyfriend. Characters Major Characters *Golan *Dylan Beekler *Keith Knudsen Jr. *Keith Senior *Swingley *Shomoculus Minor Characters *Carole Beekler *Alexis Beekler *Mackenzie B (Dream sequence) *Mrs. Budnick (Dream sequence) *Keith Senior's Boss *The Boss' Wife *Evil Headmaster Baby *Swingley's Mom *Fred *Sharky *Alistair *Mr. Brown *Reporter #2 *Swingley's Boyfriend Songs *Always Looking Over Me *Minnesota is the new California *Keith's Sick 17th Birthday Song *Try Another Day Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on either the phrase "Shame on Me" or "Shame on Thee". *Swingley from the pilot episode Dylan Crushes Reading debuts as a character in this episode. *In this episode, Alexis admits that she is actually Dylan's birth mother. However, considering the fact that she is 17 and Dylan is 9, it's most likely that this was just a gag. *This episode reveals that the Knudsen family history originates from a place called Knudladesh. *Golan makes a reference to the movie, Gravity, saying that Dylan convinced him to watch the movie in 2-D, when there was a 3-D screening and saying that he regrets watching it like that. *In the scene where Keith sadly dismisses the party, he is seen sliding backwards into the house, without moving his feet, as though he was being dragged by some invisible force. This was foreshadowing to show that he had been possessed by the Shomoculus. *A news reporter in this episode is shown to go by the name of "News Reporter #2". This is a fourth wall joke on how in production of TV shows and movies, not all characters are given names because they're too minor and the creators don't go through the trouble of making them. So instead, they'll just name the characters things like "Guy #1". This was joked about when a character in the show actually had "News Reporter #2" as his actual name. Errors *After Keith was possessed by the Shomoculus, there was a scene where he was watching the shark attack his party-goers. In this scene, Keith was seen without his glasses and his eyes were not glowing red. It's possible that the Shomoculous hadn't possesed him until after this scene, but then it would be an error for him to slide back into his house without using his feet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1